


Newsflash Asshole

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: Mac rims Dennis. That's literally all that happens.





	Newsflash Asshole

Dennis was so pretty and thin, all sharp edges and smooth skin, hipbones jutting out, ribs faintly outlined beneath his skin, nipples a pretty pink that stood out against his pale skin. His ass wasn't much but Mac loved it, loved the soft, round shape, the sight of Dennis's small pink hole when he spread himself open. Mac had been trying to get Dennis to agree to this for weeks, even months, and now finally he was getting what he want. 

Dennis was gorgeous, ass up in the air, back arched downward so his chest was resting against the mattress. Mac's hands rested on either side of his ass, fingers softly pressing into the smooth skin. He leaned in, licking a small, slow stripe over Dennis's hole. He heard the older man's breath catch in his throat. 

Mac took that as encouragement, dragging his tongue over Dennis's hole, going slowly up and down. He appreciated how clean Dennis was, having showered beforehand and all his pubic hair lazered off along with the hair near his ass, leaving him smooth and hairless. Mac wouldn't have cared if Dennis looked like a damn gorilla down there, but he appreciated how clean his boyfriend was, how even Dennis's ass showed his personality. 

Dennis let out a soft, shaky moan, muffled into a pillow as Mac slowly pushed in the tip of his tongue, pulling it out and circling it around Dennis's pink hole, enjoying the noises his boyfriend was starting to make. He'd wanted to rim Dennis for so long. He rimmed Carmen once, and the noises she made and the way she clenched around his tongue was one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. 

Mac moaned, the vibrations of his tongue trembling against Dennis's skin, making his hips squirm. Mac moaned again, pressing a kiss against Dennis's hole, parting his lips and pushing the tip of his tongue back inside him. 

Dennis let out the tiniest, shakiest moan Mac had ever heard, cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs as Mac pushed his tongue in deeper, wiggling it a tiny bit to elicit another moan. He pushed it in as deep as he could and moaned, knowing Dennis would be able to feel the vibrations. 

"Mac- Mac, holy-" Dennis lifted his head to talk but dropped it back down and broke off into a moan as Mac twisted his tongue, slowly pulling it out and pushing it in again. 

If this was what being worshipped was like, Dennis was thankful to be a God. He was sure this was worship, the heavenly feeling of Mac's tongue against him, Mac's mouth on his most intimate area. He felt important, clean, Godly. Mac was moaning just from the knowledge that he was pleasing Dennis. 

Dennis's thoughts were violently interrupted when Mac slid a finger inside him, his tongue instead dragging around his hole where his finger was pressed in. Dennis was sure that he had died and finally ascended to heaven.

Dennis's cock was so hard it was nearly painful, hanging heavy and wet, craving to be touched. Mac slid in another finger, his other hand stroking his own cock, two fingers twisting in and curving up in search of Dennis's prostate. He knew exactly when he found it from the way Dennis tightened around him and moaned, his body tensing as Mac pushed against and stroked it.

Dennis could feel as Mac tried to push his tongue in alongside his fingers, trying to stretch him enough to make it fit. He eventually succeeded and Dennis nearly came from the feeling, pressing his face into the pillow to stop himself from sounding like a whore. Mac was moaning more now, a steady flow of vibrations against Dennis's hole, moving his hand from his own cock to Dennis's. 

He'd barely even stroked it twice when Dennis came, moaning and clenching and trembling, his come dribbling out all over Mac's hand. His hips twitched back against Mac's fingers, legs spreading further apart. He was moaning like a whore, sluttier than Mac had ever seen him. 

It was bliss, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he came, his release hitting him like a heavy wave of heat and arousal. He could feel Mac still fingering and running him as he came, easing him through his orgasm until he finally collapsed flat onto the bed and Mac carefully pulled out his fingers. 

Dennis carefully rolled onto his back, reaching down for Mac's cock. "C'mon, baby boy, let me help..." he whined when Mac raised an eyebrow. "Come straddle my face."

He ignored the smirk playing on Mac's face as the younger man moved up, knees resting just above Dennis's shoulders, holding his cock above his mouth. Dennis just parted his lips and lifted his head a tiny bit, taking Mac's cock in his mouth. 

His boyfriend moaned obscenely loud, hands immediately dropping down to tangle his fingers in Dennis's hair. Mac's cock was already messy with precome- it tasted just a tiny bit salty- that Dennis was cleaning off with his tongue. His mouth was hot and wet, lips soft and moist as he took in more, finally bottoming out as the head of Mac's cock pushed up against the back of his throat. Dennis moaned, and then Mac was holding him down on his cock, hips twitching, head tipped back and eyes screwed shut as he came. He was moaning Dennis's name along with jumbled praise, hips jerking a few more times before he released his grip on Dennis's hair. 

Dennis slowly pulled off and swallowed, grinning hazily up at Mac. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Mac panted, moving to lay down next to his boyfriend. "Glad you finally let me rim you?"

"Yeah, whatever. It was okay."

Mac laughed and pressed his nose against Dennis's cheek, leaning in more to kiss him. "Idiot."


End file.
